Heroes
by Writing Rookie
Summary: "Everyone's the hero of their own story...but some stories are more interesting than others..." A series of one-shots about some famous cartoon heroes - and a prologue to an adventure that will turn their worlds upside down.
1. Prologue of the Prologue

**AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, TIME UNKNOWN**

_Heroes..._

_What a funny word that is...because when you think about it...everyone is the hero...of their own story..._

_No matter what their beliefs...their motivations...their methods or even their end goals...everyone has their own story...where they are the hero...so to speak..._

_The thing is, though...and I mean no offense to anyone...there are some stories that are...a bit more interesting than others...and believe me, I've seen quite a few weird and wonderful stories in my day, so I know what I'm talking about..._

_I've seen stories of robots and aliens...of animals acting like humans...and humans acting like animals...of unexpected geniuses...and utterly ridiculous idiots...of misfits and mayhem-makers, from the mundane to the macabre to the just plain strange...I've seen 'em all..._

_In fact...I've seen so many stories in my...life, if one could call it that...that I can often tell a when story's gonna happen just from the setup...even when the people in it don't see it...even when they themselves have no idea what's even going to happen..._

_Then again...as I've seen...when you've been **in **as many of those weird stories as some characters out there...some** heroes **you may say...you might get that sense of when something big...massive...world-changing, even...is going to happen...that feeling when you're about to embark on something you've never done before...which could shake things up forever..._

_And honestly, I hope some of those characters I've seen are feeling that...because if what I'm seeing these days is right..._

_Those characters...are going to be in...for what's likely gonna be...for each and every one of them...their biggest...adventure...ever...of all time..._

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of a series of prologues to a big story I'm planning to do about...well, you'll see, readers. At some point in time, like when I finish the Subspace Emissary story. Hopefully. One day I'll have to slow down when it comes to having all these story ideas, especially seeing how I'm already working on several.<strong>

**But, since I've done this anyway, please Read & Review! Sorry that this bit's just pretentious narration. There will be something interesting in the next one, promise!**


	2. Hero 1: Teenage Robot

_This story is a little...unconventional, in a sense..._

_In fact...in a way...it's almost kind of like it's two stories mashed up into one..._

_Which is kind of appropriate...since this character often seems to have a foot in two worlds..._

_Actually, that's not entirely true...a more appropriate description would be...that she was born in one world, but tries to fit into another...if that makes any sense..._

_Know what? Maybe it'd be better if you just saw the story for yourself...and make your own judgements..._

_And where better to see the story from...than from the view of the one who's at the centre of it all?_

* * *

><p>What exactly is it like to be me? I'd say that overall, it's...mixed.<p>

On the one hand, I've got it pretty good. I've got some great (if weird) friends, a mom who, while overbearing, I know loves me more than anything, 8 great sisters...oh, and I've got the ability to kick a butt-ton of ass. Not to mention all the stuff I can do that my friends can't. And of course, there's all the crazy adventures we've gone on! So yeah, there's a lot of things I like about being me.

...But...of course...being me has its downsides too. Cool as my sisters are, even I have to admit there's a reason why mom keeps them in the basement most of the time. All that villain fighting, fun as it is, can really take a toll on my social life. And as long as Britt and Tiff are around, I'll probably be the school outcast no matter what I do. And don't even get me started about some of the stuff I have to deal with because of how I am (couldn't Mom have built me from something that _doesn't _rust in a light drizzle?!).

So yeah, my life's a bit of a mixed bag. Then again, most of it's nothing I haven't learned how to handle.

...Most of it, anyway...

There ARE, however, some things I have a harder time dealing with. One unpleasant thing that sticks in my memory is what happened one year during my hometown's anniversary. I mean, I know I really messed up with what I did then, but even so...the way they were just so quick to turn on me after me saving the city more times than I can count...that really hurt, you know? I don't do what I do just for admiration from others, but still..

But there's something else that troubles me a little more than that. Not very often, but still. That thing...

...is that I'm...well...kind of lonely.

I know, I know. I said I have the best friends in the world and I meant it. It's just...I'm still a robot and they aren't. There are just a few things they end up doing that I can't do - or at lease that I can't feel about - the same way and vice versa. Like, have you ever tried being a robot at, say, the beach? Or a water park? Or even a theme park with lots of animatronics (long story there)?

Okay, maybe I'm just being whiny. I know my friends and family would do anything they could to help me feel like I belong...like I'm not a freak or an outcast or something like that. But even then, none of them are exactly the personification of normality or popularity themselves. And of course, there's the fact that they're still human and I'm just...well, not. And I honestly wouldn't really mind...

...if there were at least more things like me to hang out with once in a while. Not only am I not a human - I'm not even what you'd call a normal robot. Aside from my sisters (see the thing about being in a closet), the closest things to what I am are the bots on Cluster Prime, and I can't exactly travel light years to another planet just to go and hang out and talk about all of my problems at home. On this planet, I'm one of a kind - and one's a pretty lonely number.

...Huh?

...Oh great, just what I needed. Some kind of invasion force to fight. And I'm not being sarcastic with that. Nothing helps clear my mind quite like fighting evil. Besides, things were starting to get kind of quiet around here anyway.

Looks to me like it's time for Tremorton's Teenage Robot to do her thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And so here we are. The first hero in this story. Why'd I pick this one in particular? Honestly, I've sort of forgotten. I had to rewrite this a bunch of times, which might have something to do with that.<strong>

**Anyway, if you didn't know by now, the hero in question is Jenny Wakeman (or if you'd prefer, XJ-9) from the Nicktoon series _My Life as a Teenage Robot_. I still remember that weird little program - sort of strange, but a ton more fun than some of the stupid or boring-ass Nicktoons they put on the air these days.**

**And yes, I know this chapter was a bit melodramatic and a bit angsty. There's a reason for it, though. It might become clearer when we meet another robot character, but that's a story for another chapter.**

**Anyway, please read and review!**


End file.
